Just A Little More
by sky'sDlimit
Summary: Australian girls, each with different personalities, are going to a tennis camp with the famous Japanese regulars. Can they deal with each other?
1. Loud, loud, loud

"Just a little more, Cathlyn! You can do it!" encouraged the girl with long black hair in a ponytail to her friend who was climbing up the tree with her.

"yes! Jess! I did it!" the girl with long wavy blond hair exclaimed happily.

They both reached the branch on the very top of the tree and sat there side by side.

"Look at the stars!" Jess said pointing at the dark blue sky painted with golden stars.

"yeah. It's really beautiful." Cathlyn agreed "I always feel better when we're up here. It's like we see everything."

"hey… we're leaving tomorrow…" Jess whispered.

Cathlyn didn't answer.

"It's been a long time since I have been to Japan." Jess continued.

Both were silent for a while and they found themselves thinking about their life in Japan until Cathlyn yawned.

"Let's go back home." Jess suggested. She was getting sleepy too.

This night was their last night in Australia. They were both 13 years old and they were the best of friends. They will migrate to Japan tomorrow.

* * *

Momoshiro and Ryoma were walking to school to practice when they passed the park. Ryoma wanted to get a drink so they walked towards the vending machine.

"Hey look! I think I saw something in that big tree!" Momoshiro proclaimed pointing to the tree by the playground.

"So what? Maybe it's a cat or something." Ryoma murmured while sipping Ponta.

"come on! We gotta help it go down!"

"do what you want."

So Momoshiro pulled Ryoma and ran towards the big tree.

"go up, Echizen." Momo ordered as he looked up the tree.

"no way. You go up. It was your idea" Ryoma ordered back.

"your reflexes are better besides you're smaller. So go"

"what does being small have to do with this?"

"it helps climb trees. Now go Echizen!"

_Why the fuck is it so noisy in here?! _Jess thought. She glanced at Cathlyn who was trying her best to reach the branch to go to where Jess is.

Jess was about to tell Cathlyn to be careful when SNAP!

"AHHHHH!!!!"

Cathlyn's branch broke and she fell to the ground.

Groans of pain were heard from Cathlyn. This made the two boys stop arguing and stare at the girl with long blond hair wearing jeans, sandals and a long sleeved shirt lying face flat on the ground

_Ouch. That's gotta hurt. That girl fell at the speed of light. _Momo winced as he thought of it.

"Cathlyn! Are you alright?!" Jess said and hurriedly climbed down the tree to help her friend.

"I'm fine, Jess" Cathlyn replied with a small smile. She moved her right leg but flinched.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" Momo asked as he went near the two girls.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jess screamed in his face.

"She needs to get to the hospital. She might have a broken bone." Ryoma suddenly said. He's smart enough to put some distanced between him and Jess.

He glanced at Cathlyn and asked "Can you walk?"

Cathlyn tried to get up but with her right leg hurting so much, the other leg gave out and she fell. Momo caught her just in time and carried her bridal style.

"um.. you don't need to carry me. I think I can walk" Cathlyn whispered, getting red.

"no you must not walk in a state like that. It's alright. You're not that heavy." Momo grinned.

"Oi! Don't be a pervert! Just take us to the hospital already." Jess glared at Momo.

"fine, fine. Let's go" Momo sighed and walked out of the park.

Cathlyn was blushing so hard and she tried her best to avoid eye contact with the boy.

"I'm Momoshiro but you can call me Momo. The other one's Echizen. What's your name?" he suddenly asked her.

Cathlyn looked up to find that he was staring at her. _He's looking at me!! what am I gonna do?? I've never been this close with a guy I don't know before. _She blushed even harder and tried not to stutter. "um.. I-I'm C-Cathlyn Rsyher. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Who's your friend?" gesturing to the fuming girl behind them who was staring at them with scary eyes. _Mmm.. Cathlyn's really cute. And so shy… and her friend is so… loud and… LOUD. _

"She's Jess." Cathlyn answered quietly but smiled.

"Are you a foreigner?" Momo asked when he noticed her accent, hair color and eyes.

"Um… yeah." Cathlyn answered.

"Is the hospital far?" Jess asked Ryoma. More like demanded.

"No. We're almost there." he replied

"Damn it… it's my fault. We shouldn't have done that in the tree." She silently muttered to herself. She didn't know that Ryoma heard her.

"Ah. It's entirely your fault." He said lowering his cap.

"Say that again!?" she snapped glaring at him.

"It's entirely your fault." He said calmy… looking bored

"You little punk."

"You hag"

"Egg sized punk"

"Ugly hag "

Momo and Cathlyn looked back after hearing what the noise. One was shouting her lungs out and one was just calmly retorting back. That continued until they have reached the hospital.

They entered and went to the reception. The nurses put Cathlyn in a wheel chair and took her to the doctor while the 3 waited in the lobby.

"So what were you both doing in the tree wearing _those_ kind of clothes anyway?" Momo sweatdropped.

"what's wrong with my clothes?!" She looked down at her black shirt, army pants and combat boots. "And it's none of your business."

"Come one. We did save your friend." Momo pushed.

"What part of that do you call SAVING?! I could have carried her." She snapped. Even harder.

"But then… I was the one who carried her. so tell me what happened, Jess." Still pushing….

"We wanted to look at the clouds. You happy now square head?!" she finally gave up but she still snapped.

"Square head?! My head is not Square!" Momo ALSO snapped.

"How'd you even know my name?!"

"Cathlyn told me, JESSS"

"Who the hell are you two anyways?!"

"I'm Momoshiro and this is Echizen. You can call me Momo." Trying to be friendly…

"That punk's name is Echizen?!" she looked like she was about to erupt… don't know if that's good or bad though.

"what? Don't tell me you're also hitting on me?"

"Say that again?!" She snaps a lot. "Who would hit on _you?!_"

"Well, there's the Jyoshei hag and then there's the-"

"You little punk." Jess interrupted.

"You're just as tall as I am, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh yeah? well—"

"Excuse me, you can see the patient now." The nurse suddenly interrupted.

They all stood up from their seats and went to see Cathlyn lying in the bed with a cast on her right foot.

"Cathlyn!" Jess suddenly screamed after seeing her like that.

"Um.. hey" she smiled back at all of them

"She's alright. She just sprained her ankle. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't do any running for awhile." Doctor said and made his way out of the room.

Ryoma looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:00 am.

"Senpai, We're late! We have to go!" he pulled Momo to the door.

"Shit! You're right! We're going now. Bye! Take care!" Momo yelled before running for life.

Cathlyn giggled when they ran.

"So you're not going to school next Monday huh?" Jess asked Cathlyn. Still feeling guilty and gutted. But seriously.. who wouldn't? it was HER scream that SCARED her and made her fall.

"Um.. I guess so." She replied looking a bit down. She has been looking forward to going to school.

"Cathlyn… I'm sorry."

"It''s alright. I'll be fine." Cathlyn said smiling.

"No… I shouldn't have let you get up on that tree. It was not that safe. I mean there are a lot of trees in Japan but this tree looked like our tree back home so—"

"Jess, it's alright." Cathlyn interrupted. "I miss home too."

"Coach is gonna kill me for what happened to you." Jess groaned.

Cathlyn giggled. "Don't worry. It was my fault."

"_No Way_ is he gonna believe that. We've only been here for 3 days and now I got you a cast."

Cathlyn giggled again. "Seriously Jess, you shouldn't say that."

"What? The coach hates me! He'll hate me more now… oh… fuck." Jess groaned louder and sat down in the couch.

"So I guess you won't be able to go out until next week huh?" Jess asked after serious groans.

"Yeah. I guess I really need to have balance." Cathlyn giggled.

"YOU? You're the best in balance that I know! Don't even deny it!" Jess grinned.

A knock was heard and two maids in white uniform entered and bowed to Cathlyn and Jess. They proceeded to Cathlyn's bed and helped her get into the wheelchair.

"I have to get our supplies for school so I guess I'll come visit you tomorrow." Jess said and hugged Cathlyn.

"Thanks. Take care on your way home." she hugged her back and smiled.


	2. Metal gutted btard

**Chapter 2**

**At the Seigaku Tennis Club:**

"Momoshiro, Echizen. 30 laps." A cold voice suddenly said behind them.

They turned around and saw Tezuka glowering at them.

"B-but Bochou! It's Saturday today… can't we—" Momo was silenced by one of Tezuka's well-known stoic look.

After a shudder Momo and Ryoma started running.

"Geez… why did it have to end up like this…" Momo sighed while running with Ryoma.

"That's because you were too busy flirting with those girls to notice the time." He stated and gave him a glare.

"Shut up! I wasn't flirting!"

"Yes you were."

30 laps was finally finished. And they were panting in the sides. All the regulars except Tezuka… crowded and wondered why they were late for more than an hour.

"Oi momo, Ochibi why are you both late?" Eiji asked curious.

Momo looked down and blushed.

"We took a girl to the hospital." Ryoma answered for him.

"Hahahahaha! Good one Ochibi!" Eiji laughed so hard.

"Is it true? What happened?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"It's true. Momo-sempai carried her to the hospital because she sprained her ankle or something." Ryoma said…. And smirked as he saw Momo blush

"Momo carried her? was she cute? So that's why you were blushing!" Eiji teased.

"How did she break her ankle?" Fuji inquired.

"She fell from a tree." Ryoma answered.

"Everyone assemble! All regulars in the front line now." Tezuka boomed which startled the shits out of everyone.

"Hai!" everyone hurriedly went to their positions.

Coach Ryuzaki stood infront of all the members and cleared her throat.

"The Japan Tennis Organization for the Middle school division has made an official announcement that they are getting the regulars of middle schools in Japan to be given proper training, strategies and other tennis skills." Ryuzaki paused and looked at the regulars one by one.

The regulars had looked very excited by hearing the news.

"Now this should be considered a privilege because a lot of great tennis players from Australia will be participating. There will be a tournament in the end of the course. My question is; do you all want to join?" Ryuzaki raised a brow.

* * *

**The next day: Cathlyn's house.**

"Hey, your house isn't bad." Jess mused. "My house looks like a mouse hole compared to yours."

"I like your house. It has a lot of heritage and it's peaceful." Cathlyn said from the bed.

"Yeah I guess. It's my grandparents' house so it's pretty old and traditional." Jess shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Cathlyn.

"This house is too big, and my dad only stays here when he has business meetings in Japan."

"Cathlyn…" Jess started and looked away form Cathlyn.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Cathlyn asked worried.

"I don't think you should join the training." Jess finished.

"Huh? Why?" Cathlyn asked confused.

"What about your leg??" Jess was pacing the room as Cathlyn watched her worriedly in the bed.

"It's just a sprain, Jess."

"I don't think you should do this. I could call Coach and-"

"Just a little more…" Cathlyn whispered while staring at her right leg with a cast.

Jess stopped moving and sat back down on the bed beside Cathlyn. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked slowly while staring at Cathlyn's eyes to check any hesitation or perhaps, fear.

"Yes." Cathlyn stared back into Jess which showed determination.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm against this whole thing." Jess said but can't help smiling a little.

Cathlyn smiled back. _This will be good for both of us! _"Let's start practicing as soon as I get better ok?"

* * *

**Monday: In Seishun Gakuen:**

"Please wait for the principal in the seating area." The secretary told Jess.

_Urg. I can't believe Cathlyn can't go to school today. It sucks without her enthusiasm_. _And the uniform, damn it. What insane freak made this uniform?! _She was listening to her Ipod and looking down at her uniform with disgust when she suddenly bumped into something solid.

"Ouch!" she yelped and looked at what she bumped into. It was a boy with glasses and gold hair. He was frowning… or scowling. Don't know.

"What the hell… is your _gut_ pure metal or something!?" she muttered to herself.

"Watch where you're going next time." he said and walked past her.

"Dude. YOU should watch where you're going." she said loud enough for him to hear.

Tezuka pretended to not hear what she said and walked towards the classroom.

She made her way to the seats and sat down still rubbing her forehead from the impact. _That bastard… cocky bastard.. cocky metal gutted TALL bastard. How dare he?! I was the one who got hurt here!! Urgggg. I will get my revenge wahaha—_

"Miss Michaels? The principal will see you now." The secretary said.

She took of her ear phones and went inside his office.

"Good morning. Miss Michaels?" A middle-aged guy with glasses said.

Jess nodded.

"I'm happy to know that you would be studying in our school, Miss Michaels." Principal started.

"yeah, me too.."…._NOT I don't like it here. The skirt's too short and there are rude students. Plus, can you stop saying Miss Michaels?_

"You'll be in second year, Miss Michaels. Here's your schedule." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Let me know if you need anything and welcome again to Seishun Gakuen, Miss Michaels." Principal ended and smiled.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Jess said and left the office

She then searched for her classroom. First period history…

When she finally found her classroom, she knocked and waited for someone to acknowledge her or something. The teacher glanced at her and realized that she must be the new student.

"Class… we have a new student today. Please come in Miss Michaels and introduce yourself."

Whispers suddenly started and they stared at Jess.

"Could it be? Is she the daughter of Jason Michaels? The world's best tennis player?"

"She looks like him… maybe she is"

"She's really hot. Maybe I should ask her out so I can be a star too."

Jess hated it when people start talking about her like she wasn't there. It pissed her off especially since they reminded her of the people in Australia that treated her differently because her dad is a professional tennis player. People used her and pretended to be her friend.

"Shut up!" she couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.

But then she realized that everyone was surprised and was looking at her. Even the teacher looked at her from her reaction.

She cleared her throat. "I'm Jess. I came here from Australia and---" she was interrupted by a person who smacked right into her. Both of them fell to the ground. He looked like he just ran and came from the door.

"Ouch!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jess demanded as she stood up and fixed her skirt.

"Oh.. sorry sorry. I didn't mean to I was just trying to—" the boy raised his head.

"Hey! It's you! Squarehead!" Jess pointed to him shocked.

"Jess!" Momo was shocked as well.

* * *

Note from widAsmile- 

hey guys. I hope you liked this. This is actually my first story, so... I just really hope it doesn't suck much. haha. Please review. Comments and suggestions are freely welcome. Tc always.


	3. very smart

"Ehem ehem… may I ask both of you to sit down in your seats now?" teacher interrupted and pointed to the 2 empty seats in the back.

They both walked to the seats and sat down.

"You are so going to pay for that, Squarehead!" Jess glared at her seatmate.

"Pay for what?!" Momo asked.

"For not telling me you study here!"

"You're going to make me pay-because I didn't tell you I study in Seigaku?!" Momo laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Jess demanded but then she thought about what she just said and blushed a little. "You also bumped into me!" She tried to cover up.

"Momoshiro and Michaels! Quiet!" The teacher scolded.

Jess rolled her eyes and nodded. Momo grinned at the teacher.

The teacher sighed and started a veeeeeery long lecture which made Jess and Momo sleep from the monotonous voice and the boringness.

"Wake up Momoshiro." The teacher cleared his throat.

"mmmm… I can't eat anymore… ehh-sensei?!" Momo fell back from surprise.

"It's lunch time already. Get going I'm locking the room." The teacher sighed.

Momo got up to get his bag and so Jess still sleeping in her chair. Suddenly an idea went into his head. _I should at least welcome her into our school. Ahahahaa. _He leaned towards her and shouted in her ear. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY CUSTARD!!"

"AHHHH!!!!" she woke with widen eyes.

"ahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahahhah" Momo laughed his ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!!! You bastard!" she glared at him.

"Want to eat lunch with us, Jess?" Momo brightly asked.

"Us?" Jess asked still glaring.

"Yep. Me and my friends." Momo answered. _She's getting warmer…aha._

"Why?" she negatively asked back. _Momo must be planning something…and I can't believe that bastard studies here! No freaking way…_

"I want to apologize for bumping into you today." _Damnit. I thought she's getting at least a BIT warmer._

"…..no"

"come on!"

"………….no"

"fine. I'll go. But only because I don't know where to eat got that?!"

"alright! Let's go!" Momo said.

As the 2 of them walked toward the cafeteria… people around them started whispering and gossiping. There was finally one bouncy girl who came up to them and asked Jess THE question.

"Is Jason Michaels really your dad?" she asked and people suddenly became quiet. They stared. And waited for the answer.

"what if he is?" she glared which got the girl to loose her bounciness and walked away scared.

"You're Jessica Michaels?!" he asked in disbelief

"what the hell!? Don't touch me! so what if I am!?" she yanked her arm and continued to walk ahead.

Momo catched up and walked with her with thoughts clouding in. _she's Jessica Michaels?!_

When they reached the cafeteria, a red haired guy bounced and went face to face with Jess.

"ahh!" she was caught by surprise so her body suddenly acted on impulse and slapped his face.

Eiji winced in pain as he rubbed the sore spot and looked at the girl like she was some monster.

"ahahhahahahahahhaha" again Momo laughed his ass off.

Jess was just about to walk there when Momo grabbed her arm again. Damn what's wrong with this guy and touching her? He pulled her towards the table and the 3 smiling people looked at her. Then she saw the 3rd guy glance up from his book.

"everyone! This is Jess and she's new here—" Momo made his speech. But was interrupted….

"it's YOU!!!" she pointed at him still remembering his iron gut.

"……." He didn't even flinch or smile or anything. Just remained… serious as hell.

"you know Tezuka-buchou?" Momo asked her.

"yeah. That bastard bumped into me this morning." She said and glared at Tezuka.

A strange silence enveloped them….The people there were shocked to hear someone say things like that to Tezuka. No one EVER tried to speak like that to him.

"saa… I'm Fuji. Nice to meet you" Fuji said smiling his usual smile.

"I'm Oishi. Welcome to Seigaku." Oishi said. Smiling too.

"hoi hoi! I'm Eiji!" Eiji looked like he was back to normal.. but the red spot was still there.

"erm.. sorry about that. Just don't shove your face so close ok?" Jess told him.

Everyone then turned expectantly to Tezuka because he's the only one who hasn't introduced yet.

"Tezuka." Tezuka introduced… kinda. And went back to his book again.

"Pleasure." She said in return and sat down next to Fuji.

"nyaa.. where's ochibi again?" Eiji looked around.

"he must be sleeping again" Oishi answered.

"here Jess! Try this!" Eiji offered her some sushi.

She eyed it… but then she thought Eiji looks trustworthy enough so she took one and ate it.

"This sushi's not bad." Jess munched.

"Nya! there's sushi in Australia?" Eiji asked with big eyes.

"no." Jess took another sushi from Eiji's lunch.

"then how do you know it's sushi?!" Momo asked. "Unless you're Japanese!" Momo laughed.

"I am half-Japanese you twit." Jess pointed her hair. "see."

"It can't be! But your last name is Michaels!" Momo refused to believe that she's Japanese. Or half Japanese. "And don't Australians have black hair?"

"Squarehead. My dad is Australian, my mom is JAPANESE. NO Australian has black hair. So what does that make me?"

"half-Japanese." Fuji answered for Momo.

"Ve-ry good." Jess said sarcastic.

"Fine! but what about the violet eyes!" Momo nodded victoriously.

"Nya Momo, You have violet eyes." Eiji told him.

Momo sank down, defeated.

"HAHA. Idiot." Jess smirked.

"So you lived here?" Oishi asked.

"I lived here 'til I was 8 years old then I migrated to Australia. And I guess I'm here again." she replied.

"So jess.. you're not by chance related to Jason Michaels are you?" Oishi asked.

Jess stopped chewing and looked at Oishi. Everyone waited for her to answer… AGAIN. _This sucks.. why the hell does everyone have to ask that fucking question?!! But hell whatever they don't look like creeps I guess… urg._

"Yeah. He's my dad." She continued chewing.

Everyone was amazed (except Tezuka and Fuji) but that's not surprising to Jess anymore. Everyone reacted like that when they find out about her dad. She knew what question was coming next.

"Wow. You must be really good at tennis then, huh?" Oishi asked.

"……." She continued eating. _Yep.. everyone are just the same. They want to know more of my dad or more of me because of my dad._

* * *

Note from sky'sDlimit-- 

Hey hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if this is a good enough fic for you guys to review on but... i'll really appreciate it if you do though. Take care always.


	4. I squished

Hey Lizzie-

Thanks for the head's up. Hope this is better.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day:

"Why are we here again?" Jess asked annoyed as she walked with Momo outside the school building.

"I'm giving you the tour." Momo gave a big cheesy smile.

"I never asked for a tour." Jess muttered.

"Ok, so here's the tennis courts." Momo pointed towards the Seigaku courts which were filled with boys including Fuji and company.

"…and?" Jess stopped walking and stared blankly at Momo.

"huh? What "and"?" Momo looked confused.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Jess asked.

"I told you, it's a tour of the school."

"Ah… right." Jess looked around and saw someone familiar.

* * *

"Ochibi! What happened to your foot nya?" Eiji shouted towards the kid who was limping a little.

"nya! Ochibi!" Eiji ran outside and glomped the white-capped kid. _He feels softer than usual. Hmm… especially in the front. Why?_

"Eiji!" Oishi came over and smiled.

"um…" The kid started but failed to talk because of surprise and maybe cause the kid couldn't breathe….

"EH?! your voice sounds like a girl nya!" Eiji glomped the kid harder.

"uh.. Eiji. I don't think that's—" Oishi whispered to Eiji.

"Nya!" Eiji quickly let go and stared at the kid breathing for air.

"IT IS YOU!! You're here! What are you doing here!?!" Jess ran towards the kid who was wearing black jeans, a long-sleeved blouse and a white cap.

"hi Jess. I'm fine. The doctors said I can go out already. So I thought I'd visit you in school." The kid said once he had enough air.

"But still, you shouldn't walk around much." Jess replied.

"Che. Are you trying to copy my hat?" Ryoma suddenly blurted out and came into view beside Momo.

"Oh.. um.. no, Echizen." Cathlyn stuttered. _Doesn't he remember me?_

"You know me?" Ryoma blinked. _Is this another of those fans? Except a BOY? Disgusting. _

"um. Yes." Cathlyn remembered she had her cap on so she took it off her and long wavy blonde hair fell to her shoulders and back.

"Hi Echizen, Momoshiro." She smiled at them.

"EH?! CATHLYN!?!" Momo rubbed his eyes to check if this is real.

"Che." Ryoma muttered. _Can't belive it's her... Better than boy fans._

"Nya.. She's a girl!" Eiji burst. "Then that means that… I had squished…." Eiji swallowed hard.

"Squished what?!" Jess demanded

"…." Oishi was speechless. _I know the kid wasn't Echizen because of the blonde hair but I didn't think she was a girl…_

"N-nothing nya!" Eiji's getting nervous as Jess's stare pierced him to the bone.

"What's going on here? Practice has already started." Tezuka said when he and Fuji came over to the group.

"Tezuka's also a tennis player???" Jess couldn't believe what she is seeing.

Tezuka like the other guys were wearing their Seigaku jerseys.

"He's the captain." Fuji smiled.

"THE CAPTAIN?!" This… Jess just couldn't digest this. _This stoic figurine is the captain of the TENNIS club? No freakin way!_

"Saa.. are you Jess's friend? I'm Fuji Syuuske" Fuji offered his hand and smiled at Cathlyn.

"um.. hi I'm cathlyn. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and smiled back.

Eiji went face to face with her like he did with Jess. Cathlyn was surprised and blushed so hard.

"hoi hoi! I'm Eiji Kikumaru!" Eiji talked in such a loud volume.

"Nice to meet you Eiji" she spoke quietly and took a step back. Maybe because she almost had a heart attack?... Or maybe because she almost lost all her blood from blushing hard...

"eh? you didn't slap me like your friend did." Eiji said.

"Jess slapped you?" Cathlyn glanced at Jess who was fuming.

"SHUT UP! It was an accident." Jess shouted.

"Ok, ok. Just deep breathes." Momo teased.

Jess glared at Momo and then looked smug. "I pity you. Your ugly square head makes you unable to think the right things to say."

Momo's vein popped. "Listen here, girl. My head is NOT-"

"Momo, don't start a fight with her." Oishi cautioned.

Momo started to back down.

"This is Oishi, my doubles partner nya!" Eiji said pointing to the guy with weird hair.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said in return again and Oishi smiled.

"Tezuka." He said and gave a curt nod to Cathlyn when he noticed her looking at him.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Eh? what happened to your foot?" Eiji asked and he pointed to the cast in her right foot.

"Oh.. um.. I fell." Cathlyn smiled sheepishly.

Jess noticed a car stop in front of the school gates and nudged Cathlyn.

"Hey Cathlyn. Car's here." Jess decided the first day had been weird and it was time to rest.

Cathlyn nodded and said her goodbyes while Jess waved at the regulars.

They entered the car and left.

"She's nice." Oishi said while they were walking towards the tennis courts to start practice.

"saa… Have you all thought about what Coach Ryuzaki said at the meeting?"

"I'm definitely joining." Momo grinned.

"Keh. Me too." Ryoma tilted his cap.

"Nya! Of course the golden Pair are going!" Eiji said as he winked at Oishi.

"Saa… me and Tezuka are going too." Fuji mused.

"Nya you think Kaidou, Taka-san and Inui are going?" Eiji asked.

"Mamushi?! Don't you remember? Kawamura-senpai, Mamushi and Inui-senpai are all in the debate team. They're going to a debate meet in Malaysia." Momo pointed out.

"I think it's a mystery how Kaidou got in the debate team." Fuji mused.

"So I guess it's just us 6 huh?" Eiji said.

"This will be fun." Fuji gave them a creepy smile.

Everyone sweat dropped. Except Tezuka of course.

"Regulars! Have you come to a decision?" Coach Ryuzaki asked them when they approached the tennis courts.

"We're going, Coach Ryuzaki." Tezuka answered for the team.

"That's good! Prepare all your things. You'll be need to be at Gravel Cane tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. Got that?" Ryuzaki announced. _YES! Lesser mice to tolerate. Haha! I'm getting too old for this… it's about time the JTO thought about having this._

"Eh? tomorrow?! So fast!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Now go home and tell your parents. The training lasts 5 months. You will be meeting the other players in Gravel Cane and from there coaches will be taking you to the camp." Coach Ryuzaki left them with surprised looks.

"I can't believe we're already going tomorrow." Oishi said unsure.

"For 5 months? That's long…" Momo whistled.

"Keh. Mada mada dane." Ryoma muttered. _I hope there's Ponta there. Keh what place doesn't have Ponta? _Ryoma inwardly laughed.

"Regulars. You heard the coach. Tomorrow 8:00 sharp. Dismissed." Tezuka simply said that and left to go change.

"nya! see ya'll tomorrow!" Eiji bounced to get his things and go.

* * *

Note from Sky'sDlimit-

well... what'd you think? hope you like it. Take care always. byes.


	5. forgive my incompetence!

**Chapter 5**

The next day:

Jess yawned. "Hey Cathlyn. Where are we meeting?" _it's still so damn early._

"Coach said that a driver will be taking us to where we are going to meet the coaches and the other players. So we just have to wait here." Cathlyn replied softly.

They were both standing in front of the bus stop. They look so different together. A black haired girl was wearing a black shirt, sneakers and white shorts. The blonde beside her was wearing a pink turtleneck, jeans and sneakers.

"What time do we have to get there?" Jess rubbed her eyes.

"um… 8:00 am I think." Cathlyn replied. _Jess must be really sleepy…_

"god. I'm really sleepy." Jess yawned again.

Cathlyn giggled. _I knew it._

The car finally came and the windows were rolled down.

"Miss Michaels and Miss Rysher?" The driver asked the girls.

"Yes. That's us." Cathlyn smiled and walked towards the car.

"What the hell were you doing?! Do you know how LONG we stood here waiting for you?!" Jess scolded the driver.

"I apologize. It's just that—" The driver stuttered nervously.

"Shut it." Jess opened the door and both she and Cathlyn went in the car.

Cathlyn smiled apologetically at the driver. _I wonder who the players are… Coach said that these players are talented._

Gravel Cane:

"Please wait inside for the rest of the players. The orientation will start shortly once everyone has arrived." The guard opened the door to the Seigaku regulars.

"Nya! we're here!" Eiji smiled widely.

How can he be so hyper in the morning? I don't know.

The place is like an auditorium. Only a bit smaller. They have chairs, a stage, lights, projectors and all that. They sat on the first row and waited.

"Hey look! Tachibana and Ibu are also here." Momo pointed to the Fudomine regulars who just arrived.

"Monkey king and his losers are here too." Ryoma smirked.

True enough, Atobe, Yuushi, Jiroh, Shishido arrived.

The 3 different rivals stared at each other.

"Tezuka. Now you will see ore-sama's prowess." Atobe said and pushed back his oh-so-shiny hair.

"Atobe." Tezuka replied.

"We will say this now. Fudomine will not lose to you." Tachibana greeted the 2 teams.

"Saa.. Hello to you too." Fuji smiled.

"Huh. I just love meetings like this." Oshitari muttered.

"Really? Me too! This will be fun!" Jiroh said happily.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Brats. You're blocking my way." A rough voice scoffed behind all of them.

All of them turned to look.

"Hello!" Sengoku gave a toothy grin.

"Eh? Yamabuki's also here?!" Momo said in shock.

"hmmm… This will be interesting." Fuji mused to himself.

"Who are we waiting for anyway? Ore-sama wants to see the Australian players now." Atobe announced as if saying it will make the players appear.

"It's already 8:05. They're late." Shishido said grumpily.

"Eh? woke up on the wrong side of the bed ne shishido?" Jiroh teased him.

"shut up." Shishido glared at Jiroh.

"I wonder what's taking them so long… I hope nothing bad happened." Oishi said worriedly.

"J-Jess! Please stop!" Cathlyn begged.

"No way! This dude deserves this." Jess stubbornly ignored Cathlyn's begging and tied the driver to the lamp post.

"Ms. Michaels! I apologize! Please forgive my incompetence!" the driver pleaded.

He was now being tied in the lamp post just a few blocks away from Gravel Cane.

"Oh? Then you'll learn once you get punished." Jess smirked and tied the knot.

Jess took a step back and admired her work. The driver's face was getting red.

"hmm… why do I feel like I'm forgetting something." Jess racked her brain to find out what's wrong.

"J-Jess!" Cathlyn said again. She tried to untie the rope to free the victim but Jess shrieked so loud she had to block her ears.

"Oh shit! Cathlyn! We're late. Come on!" Jess grabbed Cathlyn's hand and they ran towards Gravel Cane. But since Cathlyn was injured, she can only limp-run. _Coach will kill me…. again if we're late. Sigh. Lucky me._

"We're almost there. I can see the doors." Jess huffed as she and Cathlyn ran.

"WE MADE IT!!! ALRIGHT!!" Jess pumped her fists in the air, rejoicing when they have reached the doors.

"Yes. By only 20 minutes late, young ladies." A male voice said behind Jess and Cathlyn.

"Holy shi-" Jess stopped herself from continuing her holy words and both of them turned around…

"Coach Max!" Immediately Cathlyn bowed to the gray-haired man in a suit.

"Erm.. Hi coach. What are you doing here?" Jess gave him a nervous smile which was returned by the raising of his brow.

"What am I doing here? I was waiting for you. You do remember that I told you not once, but twice that you should be here at 8:00 sharp don't you? I got all of the Japan players waiting inside for BOTH OF YOU." Seeing that the girls didn't object, he continued.

"You must take responsibility of your actions. Go to the clinic, both of you. Look presentable and have your foot checked, Cathlyn. After the clinic, go to the backstage for I will give everyone the formal introduction. I don't want any more troubles." He gave them one last look before going inside.

"Tss. Go to the clinic blab la blab" Jess mocked and stuck her tongue out.

Cathlyn giggled. "We must go to the clinic now."

"yeah. I know… let's go." Jess and Cathlyn made their way to the clinic not far from Gravel Cane.

Meanwhile: Inside Gravel Cane:

Max appeared in the stage and took a microphone.

"May I have your attention, please." Max waited for everyone to settle down into their seats.

"Thank you. I am here to announce the Formal Opening of the AUS-JAPAN Training Tournament." Shouts and claps were heard from the regulars.

"Now, we have gathered 16 of Japan's middle School tennis regulars and we were supposed to have 16 of Australia's but I'm sorry to tell you that we can only afford to bring the 4 members here." Murmurs and whispers now replaced the clapping.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Max Canon, I will be your coach. All of the players will be called for attendance later but now, I will introduce you to my two players." Max bowed and stepped aside.


	6. obedience, young lady

Note from Sky'sDlimit-

Hey guys! here's the Chapter 6! hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

"First, we have Cathlyn Rysher. She's from Westwood Academy and is in the second year." Max announced and the everyone clapped.

"Cathlyn? You think she's the same girl we met yesterday?" Oishi asked Eiji.

"Nya! There she is!" Eiji pointed to the blonde girl walking towards the middle of the stage.

Cathlyn was having trouble with audiences, stages and anything to do with people staring at her. She also tried her best to walk straight and not fall. She finally decided to smile and look at the audience and was really shocked when she saw some familiar people.

"It is her!" Momo shouted. _She knows how to play tennis??_

"A girl?" Oshitari wondered aloud.

Shock still on her face, Max coughed and Cathlyn returned to her smile, bowed and stood on the other side of Max.

"The next is, Jessica Michaels from Catholic Angels School. She's also from the second year."

Now, Momo and the other regulars had their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Out came Jess with a very fake smile. Everyone can sense her intimidating aura.

She looked around bored and stopped right where the Seigaku regulars are sitting.

"Oh my freakin-" Jess shrieked but was fortunately interrupted by none other than Max.

"I assume that all Japan players already know each other already, so please welcome your new members, Jessica and Cathlyn. We will now go to the Camp by a bus shortly after preparations. Thank you." He finished and went to the backstage with Cathlyn and Jess behind him.

"Are girls allowed to join here Tezuka?" Fuji asked Tezuka who was seated beside him.

"I don't know." Tezuka replied.

"The JTO wants us to play against _girls_?" Shishido asked disbelieving.

"There is no way Ore-sama will play against girls. They're not even tall enough." Atobe said with disgust.

"Maybe there's been a mistake. I thought this was an all male training camp." Tachibana agreed.

"It could be them. I mean, we shouldn't judge them by how tall they are." Momo said and thought about Ryoma and other small tennis players.

"che. It's hard to picture those two girls playing tennis." Ryoma spoke out. _I mean… look at Ryuzaki's grand daughter and that loud mouth. There's no way they could play good tennis._

"HAHAHA you're right nya!" Eiji choked out as he laughed so loud.

"Eiji! You shouldn't talk like that!" Oishi reprimanded him.

"HAHAHA but it's true Oishi!" Eiji tried to say in between laughs.

"It's impossible for them." Shishido agreed.

"This is such a waste of my time." Oshitari sighed.

They were too engrossed with their discussion (insults!) that they didn't know that those two girls were just standing not far behind them. They just came from backstage and decided to mingle (Max's idea) with the regulars when they heard them talking.

"Cathlyn, did you hear what they just said about us?!" Jess hissed.

"Yes, I heard." Cathlyn showed no emotion.

"Heh. We'll show them." Jess glared at all of them.

"Just a little more…" Cathlyn said and looked at Jess.

"Just a little more." Jess nodded.

* * *

"We are now leaving. All of you Japan players are going to ride in this bus while I and my players ride the car. If I hear anything such as trouble-making fools, you better watch it." Max laid out the rules while one by one counted each player who goes inside the bus.

"HOORAY! We're finally going there!" Jiroh said excitedly as he sat beside Oshitari in the bus.

"Why are you seating here?" Oshitari asked him annoyed.

"Because Oshitari… We are a team!" Jiroh told him and smiled widely.

Oshitari just sighed and didn't bother to reply.

"Ne Tezuka, can I sit beside you?" Fuji asked him and smiled sadistically.

"….." He didn't even bother to look at Fuji so Fuji took it as a "go ahead."

Akutsu and Sengoku sat together. No comment there… hahaha. Momoshiro and Ryoma sat together. Shishido and Shinji sat together. And…

"Ore-sama wants to sit beside Tezuka." Atobe pointed to Fuji.

"saa.. I'm already seated." Fuji smiled at him as if implying that he should choose his next words carefully.

"Monkey King, just sit somewhere else." Ryoma muttered and used his hands to block his ears. "Your high-pitch voice is hurting my ear drums."

"Are you telling Ore-sama what to do?! Why-" Before Atobe could finish, Max's voice boomed from the door.

"Sit down, Mr. Atobe."

Atobe grudgingly took the only empty seat left which is beside…

"Hyotei" Tachibana greeted with no enthusiasm

"Fufime." He replied smug.

"It's Fudomine." Tachibana gritted his teeth and glared at Atobe.

Atobe glared back at him.

"Hey guys! Why don't we sing a camp song?" Jiroh asked aloud after a while.

No one replied. Most of them were too engrossed with what they were doing. Some were sleeping, eating and talking.

"Fine! I'll sing!" Jiroh announced.

"No, Jiroh. DON'T SING. Have mercy." Oshitari's eyes were wide.

Jiroh took a deep breath and then opened his mouth to sing.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming around the mountain she'll be coming around the mountain she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes!"

* * *

Inside the super-shiny-silver-Mercedes:

"Why didn't you tell us that all of the Japan players are boys?!" Jess demanded once Max started driving.

"Because, I didn't think it was important." Max calmly replied.

"You didn't think THIS is important?!" Jess repeated incredulously.

"You should thank me because I got the JTO to approve of this. "This" meaning your being female." Max said tiredly.

"I thank you." Jess said sarcastically.

"These Japanese _boys_ are very talented and _obedient. _You would learn a lot from them."

"Say what?! Those boys are _obedient_?! Gimme a break."

"What I am trying to say is, young lady, you have to learn to control yourself and just be obedient. I am not lying when I say these players are talented."

"Ahuh. They're that good?"

"Yes."

"We'll see." She smirked and glanced at Cathlyn who was been silent the whole time.

"Cathlyn, are you ok?" Jess asked worriedly.

Cathlyn looked away from the window and gave Jess a small smile.

Jess nodded and put her headphones on.

Cathlyn leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. _Mom, someday I'm going to be one of the best like you wanted me to be. I'm going to train and improve my skills here. Just a little more mom…_

* * *


	7. a 6pack

**

* * *

****Chapter 7:**

Destination: Kakizawa Lake

"She'll be coming around the mountain…." Jiroh happily sang.

"Just please STOP." Oshitari said frustrated.

"We're here." The bus driver announced.

"Ugh. We're here _finally. _My ears can't take anymore." Oshitari groaned.

"A lake resort?" The boys asked when they exited the bus and saw the big lake, trees, cabins and wildlife.

The girls and Max also came out of the super-shiny-silver-Mercedes.

"Yes. This is where we are going to stay for 5 months. Please assemble." Max ordered while walking towards the boys.

The boys did as told and the girls joined them.

"There are counselors everywhere so if something happens; it's going to be taken care of. Now for cabin assignments" Max paused to get a paper and started to read the list.

"Cabin 4: Momoshiro, Oishi, Tachibana, Jiroh, Akutsu"

"Cabin 5: Eiji, Echizen, Fuji, Oshitari, Cathlyn"

"Cabin 6: Tezuka, Atobe, Jessica, Shishido, Shinji, Sengoku"

"Cabin 1,2 and 3 will be occupied by counselors and me. Any questions?" Max looked up from his paper.

"Yeah, I have a question. Why the HELL are Cathlyn and I staying with BOYS?" Jess demanded with her arms crossed.

"Because everyone should be treated equally. Male or female. And because you are a team." Max answered. He knew this was coming.

"Why does Cabin 6 have 6 people while others have 5?" Shishido asked.

"Other players who will be coming later due to some flight problems. Any more questions? If not, you can all go to your respective cabins and unpack. We eat lunch at 12:00" Seeing as everyone didn't have any more questions, Max left.

Cathlyn walked to get her bags in the car when someone stopped her.

"Nya! Cathlyn! We're room mates!" Eiji happily hugged Cathlyn.

"Yeah." Cathlyn smiled up at him.

"Cathlyn." Jess pulled Cathlyn away from Eiji.

"Jess?" Cathlyn asked unsure of why she did that.

"Do you know what Coach was talking about?" Jess asked as they both walked towards the car.

"About what?" Cathlyn looked at Jess confused.

"About the 'other players'." Jess stated.

"Um… no. I thought only the 2 of us are from Australia." Cathlyn thought aloud.

"Damn it. I hate it when Coach leaves us important info." Jess muttered and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Cathlyn smiled to her friend.

"There's just no fucking way I will stay in the same cabin with a Tezuka and a Atobe. Plus I got a Shinji, a Shishido and a Sengoku too." Jess emphasized each name with disgust.

That made Cathlyn giggle. "Jess, you don't even know them yet."

"I know that I don't like them. They're immature, arrogant, idiotic, self-obsessed lowlifes from the lower of the lowest specimens in the lowest of the earth's core."

Now Cathlyn laughed so hard.

Who can make a description like that and not pause even a sec to breath?

"Are you sure it's ok, you know for you to be staying there?" Jess asked again when they have reached Cabin 5.

"Yeah." Cathlyn replied and reached for the door knob. But before that she turned to face Jess. "Thanks Jess, but I'll be ok. I promise." She said to her troubled friend.

"Ok, I'll believe you. But the moment something feels wrong, I'm charging in. Alright?" Jess made a stern face.

"Ok, but I get to do the same to you." Cathlyn grinned.

"Haha. It's a deal. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. See you later."

Jess waved at Cathlyn and walked to her cabin, which was not too far from Cathlyn's.

Cathlyn opened the door and went inside. _Sigh… I shouldn't make Jess be worried like that… _She was so lost in thought.

"Oi. Stop daydreaming when you're walking. You're about walk into the wall." A voice suddenly made Cathlyn come back to reality.

She looked in front of her, and indeed the wall is about 5 cm away. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to face her savior.

And there she saw her savior… a short capped boy who's lying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

Cathlyn gasped. _How did he know I was going to slam through the wall when he's sleeping?_

Ryoma didn't move. He just laid there with his eyes closed in the sofa.

After about a minute, Cathlyn decided that maybe he was just dreaming or something. "Thank you, Echizen." Cathlyn whispered and walked to find a room for herself.

Ryoma opened an eye. _Che. Now it's really impossible that she's a tennis player._

There are 6 rooms in the cabin, 2 toilets and a living room. Cathlyn looked at each room. There was a room with Kikumaru labeled in the door, next is Fuji's, Ryoma's and then she found a door with no label so she opened it.

She was greeted by really hot abs. a 6-pack! Hehe.

Cathlyn then realized that she was staring at a guy's torso so she squealed a little and closed the door immediately. _Oh my goodness! I can't believe I saw that!_

With the door closed, Cathlyn breathed in and out. In and out until she had half of the guts to apologize. After a few deep breathes, she started to talk (with the door still closed.)

"I'm so s-sorry! I didn't know someone was in there. I'm really-" The door suddenly opened and a blue-haired guy with glasses came out.

"Oh? You must be Cathlyn?" The blue-haired guy said. He's now wearing a white shirt. _I've never seen someone with a face that can turn that red before._ He watched as Cathlyn struggled to take in some breaths.

"Um… uh…" Cathlyn tried to find the right words but nothing seems to come out.

"Oh yeah. That… I apologize. I was changing my shirt because it was so hot and I forgot to put my name in the door." The guy informed her smoothly, with suave.

"Um… I'm sorry about that." Cathlyn lowered her head a little.

"Never mind that. I'm Oshitari." He extended his right hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cathlyn." She shook the hand and smiled. _He's so handsome and he's really nice._

People, I don't know if Oshitari really has abs, but in this story he has ok? Haha.

"So I'm guessing you're finding a room?" he gestured to her suitcase.

"Yes. Do you know where the vacant rooms are?" she asked him kindly.

"Yeah. That room's vacant." He pointed to the room across his.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled again and walked towards the pointed room.

"Tell me if you need anything." He said before he went inside his own room.

That made Cathlyn smile as she stepped inside her room. All rooms were the same. There was a bed, a desk, a lamp, a chair and a dresser. Usually, Cathlyn would unpack but now she jumped to her bed and sighed happily. _I'll be staying in a cabin with Oshitari…_

* * *

Jess couldn't open the door to her cabin.

"URG! You big old thing! open up! It's been more than 5 minutes already! Damn! Open already! I have to get a good room!" She began furiously jiggling the door knob, but to her dismay, it just wouldn't open.

"That's it! I'm hungry, sweaty and I want to take a shower!" She shouted and paced around the cabin to find another way in.

Aha.

A window.

She spotted an open window. It was not really big, but not too small for her either.

"Urg… I already hate this place." She cursed the damn door knob one last time as she prepared to squeeze herself in the window, head first. _Good thing I wasn't wearing a skirt today. _She leaned in the window and propped up her elbows in the window sill as she put her head in and balanced her weight on her upper body.

She was half-in when half of her stomach got caught in the window. She groaned in frustration. Her legs are hanging outside and inside she felt her stomach getting flat while she used her arms to grab on to the sofa so she could pull her whole body in.

But with no avail… she remained stuck there. She shouted for help but it seems that nobody was in the cabin yet. _Oh fuck… I'm stuck here until some bastard sees my hanging legs. This is so embarrassing._

* * *

About a meter away from Cabin 6:

"Tezuka, I challenge you to a match." Atobe announced smug as all of the regulars walked towards their cabin.

"…." Tezuka didn't even look at him.

"Bochou, I don't think he's paying any attention to you." Shishido told his now fuming captain.

"I know that!" Atobe hissed to Shishido.

"Hey. Where's Sengoku and the girl anyway?" Shishido asked when he noticed some people are missing.

"Huh. He might be in the cabin already as for the girl, let her be. She's just a girl." Atobe said as if dismissing that topic.

"Why am I with these people? I wonder why I'm even in this cabin. Maybe it's because if Kamio takes my place, the cabin will explode from excessive noise. But then Tezuka is also here… eh… this is a big mystery." Shinji finished his sudden mumblings that made the 3 people stop walking and look at him strangely.

"Ok…" Shishido was confused.

After a moment, Tezuka started walking again and so the others followed.

"Tezuka I heard that you are even better now after your surgery." Atobe started to have the conversation that will lead to 'I challenge you to a match, Tezuka.'

They were now in the doorstep. Tezuka held the doorknob and twisted it. It didn't move. He twisted it again and again and again but the door won't open.

The others looked to see Tezuka's reaction but he just remained passive and that continued for about 2 minutes when Shishido just couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me try." He said before he shoved Tezuka a little and jiggled the knob.

He made a mmm noise and then kicked the door. CREAKKKK… it opened.

Everyone froze in their places.

"Guys?" Shinji suddenly said.

All of them turned to Shinji and he pointed to the hanging legs in the window.

Atobe's eyes widen like eggs and his face paled.

Shishido and Tezuka just stared.

"Atobe?" Shinji poked his arm but Atobe didn't move.

After about a few seconds, Atobe screamed and ran away.

After Atobe wasn't in sight anymore, a girl's voice was heard. It sounded like she was trying to tell them something but they couldn't hear well.

"Shinji, go check it out." Shishido pushed shinji towards the window and hanging legs.

"You have feet and eyes. Why can't you check?" Shinji complained but he walked towards it anyways.

"Shit… help. Damnit… fuckers… I can't breathe anymore…." Her voice was cracked but Shinji understood them.

"The ghost said that she can't breathe anymore." Shinji whispered monotonously to the 2 guys.

Shishido was all 'WHAT?!" and Tezuka blinked. And blinked again.

"Well?" Shinji waited.

"W-what do you mean 'well'?" Shishido was still shocked. First of all, by how Shinji can be so calm about the fact that he talked to a ghost. And Second of all, it was a GHOST for crap's sake.

"I can't help her by myself." Shinji looked at them as if they have returned to kindergarten.

Shishido and Tezuka where hesitant at first, but then they decided to trust Shinji on this so they went to where Shinji is.

"I think she's stuck, we should pull her out." Shinji instructed the others.

"Why would a ghost be stuck?" Shishido asked.

"Fuckers… just do what he says damnit. I can't breathe…" the voice choked out.

The boys immediately took a leg and pulled.

"Damn it. This girl is stuck like glue." Shishido muttered as all of them pulled the leg.

Slowly, the girl's body is revealed.

They had finally taken out the girl and were very surprised to see who that girl is.

"Jessica?" Shishido asked surprised.

Jess was breathing hard and she was really sweaty.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked/demanded. Whatever.

Jess looked up to the standing boys. Her face was so pale.

"Don't… call me… Jessica." Jess collapsed to the floor.

"Jessica!" the 3 boys bent down to check on her.

Tezuka checked her pulse and heart beat. "She's still breathing. She just passed out from exhaustion."

Just as Shishido and Shinji breathed a sigh or relief, Atobe came back with Coach Max.

"I'm telling you, Coach. This cabin is hunted! There is no way ore-sama will stay in a place like this!" Atobe said loudly as he pulled the Coach towards the cabin.

"I'm going to tell you one last time Keigo. You sleep inside the cabin or sleep outside, I don't care. Take a bath inside the cabin or outside, I don't care." Max replied gruffly.

"Now, where's this ghost?" Max raised his eyebrow and looked at Atobe expectantly when they have reached the front of the cabin.

"There!" Atobe pointed to the window and was shocked to see nothing there.

"But-but it was really there!" Atobe ran towards the cabin.

Max followed and saw a familiar girl lying on the floor. He immediately approached her but asked what happened first to the boys.

"She fainted, sir." Shishido answered.

"I checked her pulse and heartbeat, she just needs some sleep." Tezuka added.

Max checked Jess for any injuries and found a few red marks on her arms.

"How did she get these?" he asked.

"Probably from the window. We found her stuck there." Shinji answered.

"Alright. I'll carry her to her room. Can someone take her bags in please?" Max carried Jess bridal style and went inside the cabin. "She gets into trouble after just a few minutes." Max mumbled.

"I'll do it." Shishido volunteered and lifted her 2 bags but was very surprised with its weight. "What the hell does she put in her bags?! So heavy!" He used a lot of energy to transfer her bags into her room. _How can a girl like her carry those?!_

The others took their stuff and went to find their own rooms leaving Atobe staring with horror and disgust once he saw the inside of the cabin.

* * *

Note from Sky'sDlimit:

Hey guys! Hope you like this one! ) Take care always.


	8. what's a vegetarian?

heya Morggie85!

Thanks for reviewing. Really glad you liked it. ) Take care always!

-Sky'sDlimit  
PS. 6 pack! haha.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8:**

"Huh? Where am I?" Jess mumbled when she woke up in her room. _How did I get here? I can't remember much._

"Jess!" Cathlyn immediately limped to Jess's side.

"Cathlyn? What happened?" she sat up with the help of Cathlyn. Jess saw her arms have red marks on them.

"Y-you fainted on the front porch. Coach Max carried you here." Cathlyn explained.

"Oh." Jess replied. _That's right… It was the goddamn window that crushed me._

"Are you okay now?" Cathlyn's brows were knitted together with worry.

"My stomach kinda hurts." Jess touched her stomach lightly. There are still some sore parts. _I never knew getting squished in the window can hurt this much._

"Can you walk? We can go to the cafeteria or I can get you food instead." Cathlyn suggested, clearly mistaking it for hunger.

"Let's go." Jess slowly stood up from the bed and walked with Cathlyn.

------------------------------

"Hoi Hoi! Cathlyn! Jess! Come join us!" Eiji waved over to the 2 girls when they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't, Cathlyn. Please." Jess whispered to Cathlyn.

Cathlyn must have understood cause she smiled apologetically at Eiji. "Your table is full already. Next time okay?" Cathlyn and Jess walked past the Seigaku's table.

"Why don't you want to sit with them?" Cathlyn asked with wonder.

"Because." Jess answered plainly.

"Huh? okay. But why were _you_ on the window, Jess?" Cathlyn asked as they were in line to pick what foods they want to eat. _Are these meat?_

Since it is Japan, all of the food in the Cafeteria was mostly of course Japanese food.

Cathlyn decided to get an egg sandwich, a bottle of water and an apple.

"I uh… couldn't open the door so I decided to try the window but I got stuck." Jess said in a small voice.

Jess took ramen, pork chop and a can of Ponta.

"Oh… it's a good thing Tezuka, Shishido, Shinji, Atobe were there." Cathlyn said as they laid their trays and sat on an empty table.

"Tss. I could've handled it without them." Jess rolled her eyes as she slowly sat down the chair.

"You could've handled it? You were _begging _for our help." A voice spoke up from behind the 2 girls.

Both of them turned to see Shishido holding a tray with food.

Shishido smirked as he saw Jess growl at what he said.

"Can I seat here?" Shishido asked.

"No. Never." Jess answered dully.

"Of course." Cathlyn answered brightly.

Jess glared at her but Cathlyn just smiled at Jess.

Shishido laid down his tray on the table and took a seat across Jess.

Shishido had a bento full of stuff like sushi and… stuff, plus a can of coke and a cake.

"So, does it hurt?" Shishido asked.

"Does what hurt?" Jess asked uninterested.

"The red marks on you arms and your stomach."

"No." Jess answered dully and started eating her ramen.

Shishido looked down at Cathlyn's meal and then looked up at her. "That's all you're going to eat???" He asked disbelievingly.

"Um…" Cathlyn started.

"She's vegetarian." Jess answered for her.

Cathlyn gave her a grateful smile and started eating her sandwich.

"What?" Shishido asked confused.

"I said she's vegetarian." Jess repeated in an annoyed voice.

"I heard what you said but what's that?"

"Find out for yourself, idiot." Jess snapped.

Shishido looked confused again but shrugged and ate his sushi.

"Sorry. But can I sit with you guys? I'm just really unlucky today because I can't find Akutsu." Sengoku scratched his head and grinned at the 3 people on the table.

"There are a lot of other _empty _tables." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah. But it's no fun eating alone. Besides both of you girls are so cute." Sengoku winked at them.

"OK. That's it. You're creeping me out. Are you gonna leave or do I have to make you leave?" Jess propositioned the _'creep'._

"Jess! Please not now. We still have space in our table. He can sit here right?" Cathlyn said.

"Fine." Jess rolled her eyes as Sengoku happily sat beside Shishido who was watching the scene with interest.

"I'm Sengoku." Sengoku's tray was filled with 5 cartons of milk.

"I'm Cathlyn nice to meet you." Cathlyn smiled at him.

"Why do you have 5 cartons of milk for lunch?" Jess asked with a raised brow.

"I do boxing." Sengoku gulped down 2 cartons already.

"You have to drink that much milk for boxing?" Shishido asked amused.

"Yep." Sengoku was on his 4th carton.

"Ew." Jess mumbled. _I can't handle the taste of milk. Blahhh._

"So how come both of you know how to speak Japanese fluently? I mean Cathlyn's accent is a bit different but Jess's is flawless." Shishido asked in between bites.

"Um… I was tutored." Cathlyn answered. _I had to take it everyday for 3 hours. Sigh._

"I'm half-Japanese." Jess answered. Still furious about the embarrassing moment.

"Really?? You're half-Japanese?!" Shishido spit out his food.

Sengoku was grinning like a monkey. "I knew it."

"Dude. Manners please!" Jess wiped with disgust the "stuff" that flew everywhere.

"Oops. Sorry." Shishido scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever." Jess glared at him. _What's with him in knowing I'm half-Japanese?!_

Meanwhile: in Seigaku table:

"Nya Oishi you're room mates with the other Australian right?" Eiji asked when all 6 of the Seigaku were seated on the table.

"Yeah. But he hasn't come yet." Oishi answered meekly.

"Eh… I wonder how he's like." Eiji thought aloud and started imagining.

"I still can't believe Jess and Cathlyn are tennis players." Momo said as he furiously chewed on his Japanese pork chop.

"Chew slowly." Tezuka ordered.

"Yeah Momo-senpai it's disgusting." Ryoma agreed and made a face.

"Fine." Momo ate a bit slower. A BIT.

"Saa… we have a lot of time to get to know them." Fuji said as he watched Cathlyn eat her sandwich and listen to what Shishido's saying.

"Fuji? What are you looking at?" Oishi wondered and looked to where Fuji's looking.

"It's nothing." Fuji smiled and turned to look back at their own table. BUT, his attention still lies on the pretty blonde girl.

Meanwhile in the Hyotei table:

"So Atobe, I heard that you were screaming that you saw a ghost a while ago." Oshitari smirked at their captain.

"Ore-sama does not scream." Atobe glared at him. "Although I don't know how I could ever stay in a cave like that. It's so _unclean_ and _uncivilized_."

"It's called a cabin." Oshitari stated.

"Hmph. I still refuse to live like this." Atobe was acting like a spoiled kid.

"Oh… check out Shishido with the girls." Jiroh announced as he pointed to Jess's table.

Oshitari and Atobe turned to see what Jiroh's talking about.

_Damn it, it's her. The one I thought was a ghost. She's going to pay for that._ Atobe thought.

_I didn't know Shishido was interested in girls… _Oshitari thought.

_I wanna go to sleep… after I tease Shishido first of course. Hehe._ Jiroh thought with a brilliant evil smile.

Btw, I didn't include the Fudomine table already because there's nothing to write about when the people there are only Shinji and Tachibana. Haha.

Jess felt eyes on her so she looked and saw the Hyotei regulars staring at them.

"Yo. Why are your bozo team mates staring at us?" Jess asked Shishido.

"Huh?" Cathlyn turned to look and instantly after seeing Oshitari, she looked away and blushed like hell.

Shishido glanced at the Hyotei's table and made a little grunt. _This isn't good. Especially if Jiroh's smiling like that. Urggg._

"Cathlyn are you sick? You're turning red." Jess put her hand on Cathlyn's forehead.

"I-I'm fine. It's just a bit hot here." Cathlyn assured Jess and put her hand away.

* * *

Hey guys. um... I don't know if boxers really drink 5 cartons of milk but well... haha. Please review! 


End file.
